


Vena Amoris

by onescoupaday



Series: omegaverse [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Vena amoris is a Latin name meaning, literally, "vein of love". Traditional belief established that this vein ran directly from the fourth finger of the left hand to the heart. This theory has been cited as one of the reasons the engagement ring and/or wedding ring was placed on the fourth finger, or "ring finger".- last bonus chapter of socmed abo.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Vena Amoris

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to: 
> 
> Eomma & Unnie. 
> 
> We have finally reached the end. :) 
> 
> Special thanks to my soul sister Yuki. You have helped me so much with this. I love you.

Choi Seungcheol hate meetings.

As in _loaaaaathes_ them.

He doesnt see the point. Why when all these business men ever do is read the same damn thing that’s on the papers? Might as well just read it on his own instead of listen to their endless rambling.

He has so much better things to do.

Like go home to his son and pregnant omega, for example.

Seungcheol smiles at the thought. Yeah, he’d really rather do that.

He remembers having a hard time getting up this morning (well, make that everyday) because Jeonghan smells so good cuddled up to him. When the omega was pregnant with their first born, he had more like a faint smell of mint, probably because he had so much going on back then that his stress pheromones were more dominant. But now, it seems the omega is at his happiest because the smell is so strong and Seungcheol just wants to smell him all day everyday if he’s allowed to.

Which brings him to his point that he’s the freaking boss— the freaking alpha lord! He should be allowed to not come to work whenever he wants to!

Okay— technically, no one’s stopping him. He can pretty much do anything he wants but Jeonghan is just not having it. “Youre responsible for so many people. You should go to work and be the best role model.”

Truth be told, he doesnt want to. When Jeonghan and Hanbin were gone, all he did was work, work, and work. Now that they’re back and with Jeonghan’s condition, all he really wants is to spend time with them, be there for them every step of the way— To not miss a single thing. 

No, not this time.

“— uhh sir?” Seungcheol snaps out of his trance upon hearing that, straightening himself . “Yes, you were saying?”

The old man presenting presses his lips tightly, obviously annoyed but he clears his throat to get ready to go through it again for the alpha lord. But then Seungcheol’s secretary comes in and leans to whisper something to the alpha that immediately makes his face light up. “They’re here? Let them come in.” He stands up, buttons his coat, an annoyingly huge smile plastered on his lips.

Jeonghan comes in with Hanbin in tow and when the toddler sees his alpha father, he rushes to him with grabby hands and the cutest fit of laughter. “Daddy!!”

Seungcheol drops to his knees to welcome his son, caging him in his arms so he can lift him up. “How’s my boy huh?” Hanbin just giggles some more and places both his hands on the either side of his father’s cheeks. Seungcheol then turns to Jeonghan and extends his hand to hold the omega’s. “Hey baby, what a nice surprise.” Then he gives him a peck. Jeonghan blushes, nudging the alpha because there are other people in the room but Seungcheol doesnt seem to care. “Sorry to interrupt. I did say we can just wait in your office.”

“No it’s alright. We’re pretty much done here anyway and it’s too boring.” Well, Choi Seungcheol is known for being tactless and straight to the point. “Right, let’s have lunch together. I have some free time.”

“Sir you actually have—“ the secretary tries to butt in but the alpha glares at him. “I do _not_.” And the poor secretary could only step back and sigh.

“Okay gentlemen, we’re done here. I’ll be reviewing the proposal first and will let you know if we’re investing. Thank you all for your time.” And with that, the family exits the room and Seungcheol brings them to his office. They had lunch there while Hanbin busied himself with running around his father’s office. “He’s gonna tire himself out.” Jeonghan comments. “Maybe we should get going, we dont want to keep you more than we already have from your schedule.”

“No baby, that’s nonsense. I have nothing scheduled today.”

“Cheol...” came a reprimanding voice.

“Alright, i do, but it’s nothing that important so i can just reschedule it. I’d rather spend my time with you three, i’ve been too busy lately. I need to be home more.” Seungcheol sighs next to him.

“You know we understand, right? You dont have to worry about it.” Jeonghan assures him.

“I know.. and i’m thankful. But growing up, i hated my father for it. I hated that he’s never home. That the only time i ever saw him was at meetings he told me to sit in on. I dont have good memories with him. I dont want Hanbin and tiny peanut to experience that too.”

Jeonghan stands up and sits on Seungcheol’s lap. “They won’t. I’m sure of it.” He plants a kiss on the alpha’s forehead.

“Daddy, appaaaaa.” They didnt realize that Hanbin had come to them and is wanting to get picked up. “Looks like our little boy is starting to get jealous huh?” Seungcheol chuckles. He scoops Hanbin with his free arm and sits him on his other leg. Jeonghan was just about to stand up but the alpha held on to him firmly.

“Cheol, I’m heavy.”

“No you’re not. And my thighs arent built this thick to not be able to carry you three.” Seungcheol assures him. The omega feels warm, happy at the fact that Seungcheol always counts tiny peanut when he talks about them.

After a while, Seungcheol offered to tour them in the building. Jeonghan has never seen the entirety of it for he’s only ever been here a couple of times. Mostly just at the lobby, only once inside Seungcheol’s office and he wasn’t even the alhpa lord then so it was it a completely different room. They walked with Seungcheol carrying Hanbin, showing him off to everyone and Jeonghan cant help but feel so happy seeing his small family like this.

Jeonghan is just about to get something from the pantry when he heard a conversation.

“I hate how that omega is parading around as if he’s the alpha lord’s husband. He’s such a pushover. Letting himself get knocked up twice without being claimed? I bet he’s desperate and only wants money from the Chois.”

“Shh! You shouldnt talk about such things! What if someone hears you!” Another employee said.

“So what? It’s true! I bet i can seduce Seungcheol and have him discard that low life omega. He doesnt seem to love him, i mean, if he does then why hold back on marking him right? That just means Seungcheol doesnt want to commit to him.”

Jeonghan fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He’s shaking. His knees feel weak. Maybe he should just—

Right then, he saw Seungcheol went past him. His eyes widened. Seungcheol was there the whole time. He heard everything.

Just with his pheromones alone, Jeonghan could tell how angry the alpha is. He’s never been this angry before.

The employees paled when they saw the alpha lord come into the pantry. They hurriedly hung their head low, nudging each other as if blaming one another for what happened.

Seungcheol just stood there, towering over the employees.

“Cheol don’t--” but the lapha looved over his shoulder, telling him to let him deal with it.

“I don’t know where you got the confidence to even think that you can seduce me but it’s never going to happen. And I don’t appreciate you talking shit about my omega when you could be doing your designated job instead because that’s what you’re getting paid for, right?”

“Sir I’m sorry I only meant it as a joke I’m just--”

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Jeonghan.”

“Cheol it’s not nece--” the employee suddenly drops to his knees. “I’m sorry! I’m very deeply sorry I didn’t mean a word I said, please forgive me!”

“No, stand up you don’t have to do this. Cheol, please make him stand up.” Jeonghan panics.

“Do you forgive him?” the alpha lord asked. Jeonghan nods furiously. “Okay.” Seungcheol says then turns to the employee. “But I don’t. Clear out your desk. You’re fired.” and with that he walks out, leaving the employee stunned. The other one stood up and tiptoed out of the pantry, leaving his colleague with a gaping mouth. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do but follow the alpha. “Seungcheol you can’t do that!”

“I can. And I just did. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior. Especially if it’s directed at you.” Seungcheol takes Hanbin from his secretary. “Let’s get your stuff in my office and head home. I’m done for the day.” Jeonghan can still see anger from Seungcheol’s eyes… that.. and something else he cant quite figure out yet.

The drive back home was quiet with only Hanbin’s little voice and Jeonghan playing quietly with him. Jeonghan glances at the alpha form time to time by the rearview mirror and sees he hasn’t unfurrowed his brows since what happened in the office. When they got home, Jeonghan brought Hanbin to the nursery for his afternoon nap. When he got out, he saw Seungcheol at the balcony having wine. The alpha loosened up a little when he saw Jeonghan. “Hanbin’s asleep?” he asks while pulling Jeonghan to his lap. The latter’s reply was to bury his face on the crook of the other’s neck. He trails feathered kisses from just below the alpha’s ear and then down to his neck. “Baby…” Seungcheol moans, caressing Jeonghan’s back. “About the marking..” he begins. Jeonghan suddenly kisses him then, “We don’t have to talk about it.” the omega says in between kisses.

“No, but.. I don’t want you to think that what that person said is true.”

“Cheol.. I’m not.. I don’t think about it like that. To be honest, I havent thought of it at all. There are so many more important things. Like our family. We’re happy. We’re blessed. That’s all that matters to me. I’m contented this way. We don’t have to overthink things. I love you. Im happy. I’m okay with this.” they stare at each other. Seungcheol obviously wants to say more but chooses not to. “Now, you better drop this already, okay? Because right now, I’m trying to seduce you and I’m afraid I’m losing touch.” this makes the alpha laugh. _Oh, Jeonghan._

“Baby.. you have no idea how much I’ve been holding back the whole day. I wanted to bend you over my desk at the office and if Hanbin fell asleep there I probably would have.” Seungcheol smiles. Jeonghan finally feels relieved. At least he was able to take the alpha’s mind off of what happened earlier.

He gets off Seungcheol’s lap and kneels between his legs. His fingers deftly working on the alpha’s pants while they maintain eye contact. “What would you have done?” he asks. Seungcheol frowns, a little confused. “If we were alone in your office, what would you have done?”

Seungcheol smirks, knowing exactly what the omega is trying to do. “I would take you on my desk. I’ll push everything off of it for you because the only mess I want on it is you, baby.” he reaches for Jeonghan’s chin, tracing his bottom lip. Jeonghan sticks his tongue out and gives it a lick before taking it fully in his mouth. He runs his tongue on it while giving it a hard suck and lets it go with a pop. He pulls on Seungcheol’s pants, tugging it all down along with his underwear and the alpha’s half-hard length comes into view. “I probably should do that some time. So that everytime I look at that desk, I’d see you on it. Writhing in pleasure and so full of me.”

“I think I’d like that, too.” Jeonghan says before finally taking in Seungcheol’s length in his mouth. Loving the feeling of how it grows inside and tasting the precum off his slit. This elicits a guttural moan from the alpha that makes his tip his head back in pleasure. His fingers finding the omega’s hair and pushing it off his face. “You’re so so beautiful, Hannie.” he whispers. The sight of Jeonghan’s mouth filled with his hardness shoots right at his groin, making him stiffer than he already is. “Baby, come here.” he pulls Jeonghan up, getting rid of his pants in the process and then settles him on his lap. Their lips crashed almost instantly with Jeonghan finding both their erections and rubbing it against one another. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot.” Seungcheol bites at his lip. Jeonghan pulls away, breathless and giggling. “I think we’re a little too old to be fucking in the balcony, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol lifts Jeonghan a little and positions his hardness by his entrance and then slowly lowers the omega on him. “I’d do with you even when we’re old and gray and sagging, baby.” Jeonghan’s eyes light up and he leans forward to capture the alpha’s lips in a kiss full of love and affection and promises.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their high, with both of them panting against each other’s foreheads. Jeonghan’s head falls to the other’s shoulder and Seungcheol wraps him in an embrace. “I love you, Hannie. I love the life you gave me. I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”

“Me too, Cheollie. Me too.”

-

Some months later..

-

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave our kids with your grandfather? Hanbin is a handful and Sunhye is always looking for your scent.” Jeonghan turns to him, biting his lower lip due to anxiety. He’s not sure if he should have agreed to this trip. It sounded tempting when Seungcheol was pitching it on him-- well, everything Seungcheol says is tempting but then again, they have two kids.

“The kids will be alright. Hanbin has the twins to play with and I scented as much clothes as I can so Sunhye can smell me everywhere. Grandpa was able to handle me and Sol when we were kids and believe me, we were so much worse, so I’m confident he can take on our kids.”

Yes, tiny peanut’s name is Sunhye. A little tribute to Jeonghan’s sister, Hyesun.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll know when we get there.” Seungcheol holds his hand. “Baby, I want you to relax, okay? We havent gone on a trip in so long so I really want you to enjoy this.”

“I’m sorry. I am. I really am. It’s just that I cannot help but worry about our babies.”

“I know. You’re such a great dad, that’s why. Our children are lucky. So am I.” Seungcheol gives the omega’s hand a light squeeze. “But we won’t be gone for long, okay? So right now, I just want you to focus on us. I want this trip to be memorable, okay?”

Jeonghan turns to smile at the alpha. “Okay.”

Except so far, the trip hasn’t been memorable. Not at all. 6 hours in after they got there and all Seungcheol does is answer phone call after phone call and Jeonghan is this close to losing it.

“Sorry baby, what were you saying?” Seungcheol returns to his side. The alpha took him on a stroll but he keeps moving away because of the damned phone calls and Jeonghan is starting to get really irritated. “Let’s just go back to our room, Cheol.”

“No, no. I’m sorry, okay? I’m here now.” but then his phone rings again and that made Jeonghan storm out.

He was fuming by the time he got to their room. Normally, he wouldn’t get pissed out this because he understands Seungcheol’s role in the company but what’s weird is that, this has never happened before. Seungcheol never answers work calls when theyre together and most certainly do not need to distance himself away because of it.

Add to that the fact that they are supposedly on a vacation and the alpha hasn’t been able to get his attention off his phone the minute they got there.

He should’ve just stayed home with the kids.

Weirdly enough, Seungcheol didn’t follow him to their room as well. Maybe he took this opportunity to answer all those damned phone calls because apparently, theyre much more important than time spent with him. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He decided he’ll just take a shower.

However, when he got out, he saw a card on the middle of their bed addressed to him.

‘Let me make it up to you, baby. 8pm, on the beachfront.’ the card reads.

Jeonghan sighs. It’s so hard to stay mad at Seungcheol when he knows how to pull off surprises like this. So he shrughs and then a split second of panic occurs ebcause he isnt sure he packed something nice enough for a romantic dinner or whatever it is Seungcheol had planned for them.

-

When he got to the lobby, he had to ask the front desk to direct him to where the beachfront is because he and Seungcheol never really finished their stroll so he had no idea where the beachfront is and to say that the entire resort is huge is an understatement. On his way out, he saw something-- or rather someone familian on his peripheral vision but when he turned to look, there’s no one there. He shrugs, that definitely looked like Mingyu. After all, he’s pretty hard to miss especially when he’s towering over everyone so easily.

It was quite a walk going to the beachfront but it was nice because it’s been a while since he was last able to breathe in fresh air like this. He loves how it kisses his skin and how it smells. Maybe he and Seungcheol should go on trips like this more often especially when the kids grow older.

When he finally got to the beachfront, he saw a single table there with fairylights. Another envelope on top of it.

_‘When you came into my life, you were like the wind. You came in strong. You swayed me in ways I never thought I would be swayed. And then you became the air without me even realizing it. And when I finally did, that realization came with the fact that I cannot live without you. I wouldn’t want to. You’re the air I breathe in, Jeonghan. And I’ve never been able to breathe this well my whole life, not until you arrived.’_

Another path was then lit, surprising him. It led to another table with the same setting, only this one is leading to a garden.

_‘And as if you weren’t enough, you gave me two of my greatest weaknesses and absolute strength. Hanbin and Sunhye will forever be my pride and joy. But you.. you are my greatest gift. It’s like, every waking day I get to have you over and over again and it’s something I wouldn’t tire of my entire life. Which is why I want to ask you this…’_

Then suddenly, another path lit up only this time, Seungcheol was standing on the end of it and when their eyes met, Jeonghan’s eyes immediately watered and his knees felt so weak. He started walking to where the alpha is, never once did they break gazes. Seungcheol reached out for his hand and Jeonghan took it with shaky hands. “Are you still mad at me?” the alpha asked, a huge smile plastered on his lips.

“You really had to ask that after pulling off something like this?” Seungcheol was obviously nervous too because Jeonghan felt his hand trembling against his own as well. With a deep breath, Seungcheol drops to his knees and pulls out a ring box from his suit. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for years now…” he begun. “and yet, despite how many times I’ve ran over this in my head, I could never find the right words to say. But Jeonghan, you see, all my life I had been selfish. Everything I wanted, I only wanted it for myself. But then you came and you changed that. Now all I want is to give you the world, to give you everything, including me-- all of me. So tonight, that’s what I offer you. Myself. I know.. baby, I know I lack in so many ways. I know I can never promise that there won’t be fights and struggles down the road, but all I can promise you is that I would always, _always_ want to work it out with you. I’m all in. I hope you are too.” then he pops open the ring box. “So will you take me, Choi Seungcheol, to be your husband and your life mate from this moment on?”

Jeonghan finally allowed the tears to fall. Then he nods and bends down so he can kiss Seungcheol. The alpha stood up and pulled him close, his own cheeks damp with happy tears. When they let go, Seungcheol took the ring from the box and held Jeonghan’s hand. “This is our family heirloom. This ring has bonded generations and generations of the Choi family. Grandfather gave this to me even before you got pregnant with Hanbin. I guess, he realized it earlier that I did.” He slid it on Jeonghan’s ring finger. “It will feel a little tight, there’s a little pressure because the ring will attach itself to you to give you my essence. You heard about the vena amoris?” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, shaking his head. “It’s the vein of love. It’s a vein on your ring finger that is directly connected to your heart. When my essence penetrates that vein, it will travel to your heart and will make your heartbeat the same as mine, making us one.”

When Seungcheol slid off the ring, Jeonghan saw the mark it left. It’s like a tattoo. It’s the most beautiful mark he’s ever seen.

“But Hannie.. like I said earlier. Tonight, I’m offering myself to you. It’s the reason why I wasn’t able to claim you much earlier than I had intended to. I had to wait till after you gave birth… because I want you to claim me too.” Jeonghan’s eyes shot wide when Seungcheol said that. It’s been known that alphas almost never get claimed. It’s often just the omegas. Because when the alphas get marked, there’s nothing that can break off the bond.

When an alpha and omega both claim and mark each other, it’s the highest form of bond. One that seals them off to a lifelong commitment… to eternal love.

Seungcheol hands him the ring and he takes it with shaky hands. To say he was already contented with their life.. then Seungcheol marked him… and now the alpha wants to be claimed as well. “Are you sure… I mean… Cheol if we do this then--” Jeonghan mumbles but Seungcheol cups his face, making their eyes meet. “Baby, I’m sure the moment I found out I love you.” Jeonghan smiles then, taking a deep breath, he took Seungcheol’s hand and then slid up the ring, seeing it tighten on the alpha’s ring finger and when he slid it off, it lets the exact same mark that he has on his finger.

“There..” Seungcheol says as he looked at their fingers. “Now, we’re finally one.” then he captures Jeonghan’s lips and they shared their first bonded kiss. “I want to keep kissing you and probably take you up in our room to celebrate but then everybody’s waiting..”

“Everybody? What do you mean?” Jeonghan frowned. The alpha grinned at him and intertwined their fingers, and then led him to a secluded area of the garden. When the lights opened, Jeonghan was greeted with all of their friends and family who shouted “Congratulations!” in unison.

“How--” Jeonghan was speechless, turning to his husband who’s grin has somehow become bigger. “The phone calls!” he finally realized. “Sorry, baby. I had to make sure everybody’s here on time.”

“Hyungs!!!!” came their friends. “Congratulations!! Finally!! Jeonghan hyung, you have no idea how much Cheol hyung pestered us about this!” Soonyoung said.

“Ya! You’re the one who said you’re going to help me!” Seungcheol pushed his friend playfully.

“Jeonghan hyung almost saw me in the lobby I had to duck and hide under a table!” Mingyu exclaimed which made everyone laugh. “I knew it was you!”

“Appa! Daddy!!” came a familiar little voice. “Hanbin-ah!” Jeonghan drops to his knees to hug his firstborn. Seungcheol took Sunhye from his grandfather. “Congratulations, both of you. Jeonghan, you’ve always been part of this family, but I would like to officially welcome you now.”

“Thank you, grandpa. You’ve always been so kind to me.”

“Well, take it as an inkling that I’ve always known you two will end up together.” the old man winked at them then walked away to give them time with their kids.

Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off his omega. Jeonghan has never glowed like this before. This is what forever is going to look like from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did it make sense now why the mating/bonding had to be the last to happen? I hope it does! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please, let me know what you think! It's been a struggle for me to write lately, so any feedback would be much appreciated :) 
> 
> If you like it x10000000 my tip jar is still open and any amount would be appreciated <3


End file.
